Summer Flings With Irish Things
by princesa de plata
Summary: Meet Pansy, pureblooded Slytherin, as she befriends Seamus Finnigan...and finds more than friendship along the way. Reviews are much appreciated, and suggestions are as well! I'd love ideas on how the story should progress, though I have a notion myself.
1. Chapter 1

Dean watched them send each other secret glances from across the Great Hall. Lost in their own world, they thought themselves so discreet; they were oblivious to everything and anyone. But Dean definitely noticed something as he unconsciously clenched his fists. He abruptly left the Gryffindor table, and Pansy shot a bewildered-looking Seamus a worried look.

The beautiful Pansy…Dean still couldn't manage to fully hate her. She had been the only one he could fully and completely open up to. Who would have thought the beautiful, superior, Slytherin pureblood witch would ever consider him, a 'dumb brave Gryffindor,' as a friend, let alone a good one. Of course Dean had to fall for her. On the other hand he really couldn't blame his best mate for noticing her as well. Dean's face took on a sour twist as he remembered the details of how Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin Princess, had ended up the center of his and Seamus' world.

_August after 5__th__ year_

Pansy ran across Seamus in Diagon Alley. She had been itching for new jewelry and had stopped by the glittering _Gerald's Gems,_ a shop she had come to love. As she surveyed sapphire tennis bracelets, diamond chokers, and ruby encrusted gold necklaces, she noticed a familiar sandy blonde head behind one of the counters.

"May I help you, Parkinson?" A smooth teenage voice came from behind the counter.

"Finnigan. Fancy meeting you here," was her bored response, as she delicately examined her manicured nails.

"Yes well, I needed a summer job. Were you looking for something specific, or perhaps just browsing? I think I saw some stunning platinum and emerald earrings that would look wonderful on you." The Irish lilt came out as he steered her to one of the jewel cases.

As Pansy surveyed the earrings, which happened to be gorgeous, Seamus surveyed her. Feeling his gaze on her, Pansy began to wonder if she had something on her teeth or face. She checked herself in the mirror on the counter, and couldn't find any visible flaws. Confused, she continued to debate whether or not to buy the expensive earrings, when another of her schoolmates walked in.

"Seamus! I came as soon as I was able to leave the nifflers!" A blonde and ethereal being wafted into the shop and gave Seamus a peck on the cheek. He reddened slightly and hugged her back.

"Hello Luna, how is the article coming?"

As they made small talk, a slightly curious Pansy watched from afar. _Finnigan and __**Lovegood?**_ _Oh, this is rich. I would never have predicted this…_She continued to watch the couple, pretending to be interested in a silver necklace. From across the room, she fully noticed how Seamus had grown through the years. Her Irish classmate had grown tall and his round face had matured. He was actually pretty handsome, with a light scattering of freckles on his nose, and thick sandy hair. And his eyes, they were the palest blue eyes she had ever encountered. Next to him, the petite and small Luna looked out of place. _What an odd couple. Ooh, he has a really nice bum. _Pansy had to stop herself from checking out his round rear too obviously, and she turned back to the jewelry case.

She was interrupted when a whispered voice reached her ears,

"I saw you checking out Seamus' bum." She turned around to see that Lovegood had glided over and was speaking to her.

"I know it's nice, and I just _know_ you're imagining him naked, which I did myself when I first saw it, but listen here Parkinson, he is MINE."

Pansy looked at her incredulously, torn between shock and anger. She had never known Lovegood was so…weird. Well, she knew she was odd and slightly off her rocker, but she never expected that she'd be accused of mentally undressing a boy by Luna of all people.

She recollected herself and brushed off the comment with a cold "Whatever" and turned back to the mirror. From the look Luna had given her, she somehow felt that this wasn't the last she would hear of her.

As Luna stalked off, Pansy heard her mutter,

"What a slag. She's been with Zabini AND she broke poor Ronald's heart." Big mistake. First of all, Blaise had been her longtime boyfriend, but they were on and off. She truly loved him, but didn't think it'd go anywhere. But WEASLEY?? As Luna kissed Seamus on the cheek and left the store, Pansy had to forcefully stop herself from pulling out her wand, or worse, giving Luna one of her world famous dressing downs. Pansy's snide comments could make the toughest and coldest of villains run home to their mums with tears streaming down their faces. She was actually a pretty nice person, once you got to know her, and fiercely loyal, but she could hold a grudge worse than any hippogriff. Pansy narrowed her eyes and sauntered over to Seamus with a sweet smile.

"So Finnigan, you're looking well these days. I was thinking of going to Ireland before school starts, and was hoping you might advise me on some tourist spots I should visit." Pansy fixed him with a flirtatious look, and he smiled at her.

"Of course! Ireland is beautiful! There are so many places to visit." He paused for a second thoughtfully before adding, "Say, Dean Thomas is coming for a visit next week, and we'd love some company if you wanted to join us. We can take you on a personal tour! Although, I should warn you, Dean wants to attend a football game. But don't worry, we won't tell anyone you came if you want it to remain a secret."

Pansy actually had no intentions of visiting Ireland, but she thought "_What the heck? Why __not"_ and responded that she'd love to join them on their holidays if she wouldn't be inconveniencing him. As they chatted for a while longer, and arranged plans, she turned back to the earrings she had been eyeing. Suddenly her mood plummeted. The reason she had walked into the shop at all was because she was under immense pressure to choose a side in the upcoming war and needed a distraction. With the Dark Lord's official return, and the chaos that ensued, Pansy was torn. On one hand, she was a pureblood and found most muggleborns and all muggles tiresome and beneath her. They were a waste of her time and she didn't like to associate with them. On the other hand, she felt like that was her personal preference, and she didn't really have the urge to take her wand, put on a mask, and kill them off.

Yes, she decided she would definitely buy the earrings.


	2. Chapter 2

_Blimey, _thought Seamus as he watched Pansy leave the store. _What exactly just happened_? Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin extraordinaire, would have talked to him, and not just conversed, but _made plans_ to go on holiday with one another!

The door opened, dinging the little bell that Gerald had installed last summer and Dean Thomas ran into the store out of breath.

"Mate, mate….listen you've got to check these out." He rested on the store counter and Seamus muttered 'fine' as he pushed his friend's sweaty elbow off the clean glass.

He was only half listening as Dean talked about Quidditch tickets and football world cups and the newest brooms that were coming out soon.

"Mate, are you alright?" Dean eyed his friend.

"Mm?" came the reply from the sandy haired boy.

"Bloody hell, I've been talking up a storm for the last ten minutes and you barely twitched when I mentioned the world cup tickets! Why are you all flushed?"

Seamus straightened up and looked in the mirror behind the counter. He _was_ flushed, and he knew why.

He'd been thinking about Pansy again. To be honest with himself, he hadn't stopped since she left the store. She had grown up since he last saw her. He had always appreciated her beauty throughout the years, what guy hadn't? But this summer…blimey.

Her hair had grown to the middle of her back, and he wasn't sure, but he thought that he saw little curls. Her body was nice and toned and she had AMAZING legs… legs and curves and a chest that could kill. And her skin…he thought he smelled the sweet scent of peaches whenever she walked by him.

"Hello….mate? Blimey, what's wrong with you? I think you need to go on hols earlier. Are you excited for me to actually _stay_ awhile with you? ha-ha!" Dean laughed and started looking at some exotic gems that were recently shipped in from Austria.

"Oh, that reminds me mate," Seamus said "I, erm…I kind of invited someone else along…is that okay? I thought maybe we could, give her a tour?"

"_A her?_ Mate, have you found yourself a woman?!" Dean smirked at his friend.

"_No_" said Seamus, "It's not that she likes me or anything, she was just being friendly and so I offered for her to join us. Besides, you know I'm going with Luna."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like I could forget. So…who is this mystery lady? Someone I know? Is it Katie Bell? She always seemed interested in…"

"It's Pansy." Seamus cut in.

There was a bit of silence before Dean spoke again.

"What, as in Parkinson?" Dean put the gem down and gave Seamus his full attention.

"Do you really know any others, Dean?" Seamus scowled and walked to the shelf of necklaces, rearranging them for the customers.

"She is rather gorgeous isn't she?" Dean hopped up on the counter, "I mean, there are some pretty girls at Hogwarts, but they seem to split the waves for her, don't you know?" He watched Seamus blush slightly, "Oi! You _like_ her don't you?"

"What? Of course not. She's going with Malfoy, and she hates Gryffindors and muggles. Or have you forgotten that your own best mate is half?"

Dean jumped off the counter, "I think you do. I've mentioned Luna LOADS of times in front of you and you've _never_ blushed. Not even once. Yet here we are in a lovely store with no customers today and you're STILL getting a red colour to your face."

"They were here together you know," Seamus pushed Dean off the counter.

"What like, friendly? Say, do you want an apple?" He offered an apple as Seamus shook his head.

"No…not friendly at all, I reckon. Luna came over to me and then suddenly, walked over towards Pansy. I don't know what they were talking about, but when Luna came back she had that—oh you know that face, the one she rarely gets. Then she starts talking loudly about what a …whore or whatnot that Pansy was. As soon as Luna left, Parkinson came over and before I knew it, I had invited her to Ireland with us…well, with you, I do live there after all."

Dean took a bite of his apple, "She's not with Malfoy you know. You're _sure_ you don't like her?"

"She's not?" Seamus stopped and thought about what that meant. Could it be possible that Parkinson really liked him? It _was_ the first time since they started Hogwarts that she had ever spoken to him, insults excluded. "Yeah, yeah…I've got Luna you know. Nothing to worry about. Why are you so intent on figuring this out anyway mate?"

"No reason," Dean threw away his apple core and picked up his artist bag, getting ready to leave, "I just thought since she's being friendly towards you, and she's not with Malfoy, I might go and chat her up a little too. I'll see you in a few weeks alright mate? Don't forget to owl what's going on, and don't send that bloody "Owl" of yours, he always runs into my mum's windows and she has a fit. Who names their owl "Owl" anyway?"

"Oi," said Seamus, "me little cousin did, sod off."

As Dean left Gerald's Gems, Seamus thought about Dean had said. Parkinson wasn't with Malfoy, and she _was_ rather gorgeous. He thought about the way that she walked out of the store, with her arse swinging in that hypnotizing way. He thought about the way her slender hands reached for the earrings that he'd shown her, and how she got a tiny smirk of satisfaction whenever she saw something she liked. Did she smirk that way when she was talking to him? He could have sworn he saw a little rise of her mouth…no, that was ridiculous. Pansy Parkinson would never look that was towards Seamus, not after being with Malfoy. Plus, he was with Luna, and they had something he was sure of it. Seamus shook his head of these thoughts. He couldn't start fantasizing over some gorgeous girl just because she walked into the store. Luna wouldn't hear of it…

Then again…what Luna didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

Pansy apparated home with her shopping bags. She summoned her house-elf, Stella, to put away her belongings and ready a bath. She slipped into the soothing waters of her bubble bath and laid her head back.

Life was too dramatic sometimes. She had to contend with a war she shouldn't have to participate in, she had to uphold an image, behave in a manner befitting her birth and rank, and to top it all off, she had to deal with silly school gossip. _That Lovegood tramp is vile! _Pansy fumed as she let her thoughts wander to crystal blue eyes and a nose dusted with freckles. She abruptly sat up, splashing water onto the floor. She shook off the images of Seamus Finnigan that crept into her mind. She realized that while she had initially struck up a conversation with Finnigan out of anger towards his girlfriend, she had found herself laughing and enjoying herself…She certainly hadn't smiled much in the past few weeks. _Did I actually think of that awkward boy as attractive? _She decided she would shake off the thoughts until she got to know him better. _After all, I did pretty much get myself caught into going on holidays with them. Oh well, I did always want to see leprechauns in their natural habitats._

The next day, Pansy floo'ed to Gringotts to withdraw some money for her trip. Her cheeks burned as she remembered the owl she'd received that morning at breakfast.

_Hey Pansy,_

_I'm sorry if when you get this message you've been pecked to death, had various food items spilt on you, or incurred property damage by "Owl" (yes that's his name…) but my little cousin insisted that I use him to send this to you. It seems the bloody creature has pent up energy.__Anyhow, I just wanted to let you know that Dean will be arriving next week, and has promised to take us to a football game-that's a muggle sport-and we'll be going camping as well. Don't worry, we promise not to tell anyone that you attended a game, but afterwards, Dean and I have a really spectacular sight planned.__See you soon, and feel free to owl me with any questions,_

_Seamus_

Pansy was torn. Although she had never imagined herself as the type to go spend time in the outdoors, especially without the comfort of her Queen-sized bed, large wardrobe, and the company of Stella, the trip sounded…fun.

_I must be going soft…_

So here she was, buying supplies and clothes for a trip she still wasn't sure how she ended up going on, and wondering what to say in her response to Seamus. _Snap out of it! You're hott. You're a Slytherin. You have guys falling all over you, why is one Irish boy making you nervous?_

She needed to get it together and quick.

Pansy finished making her purchases and apparated home, a bowl of Fortescue's finest in her hands. She settled down on her bed, and with her quill in her hand, and a piece of parchment in front of her, she began to write..


	4. Chapter 4

_Seamus,  
Owl was no trouble at all. You may be wondering why I've sent my own owl, Dulce, with this letter, but that's because Owl did manage to steal some of my breakfast this morning. Don't worry, after grabbing my wand and transfiguring him into a throw rug, he was no bother.  
Relax, that's a joke. Owl has made friends with Mother's owl, and so I've decided to let him rest here for a bit before sending him back. I hope that's all right, feel free to use Dulce until yours is returned.  
Camping and a muggle game. That sounds…intriguing… Like I always say, anything is bearable after a Long Island Iced Tea or two, and is downright amazing after a third. That's a not-so-subtle hint to make sure and have the appropriate spirits on hand for my trip. On a more serious note, I really hope my tagging along and taking you up on that promise of a personal tour of Ireland won't be a bother-I'd really hate to inconvenience you. On the other hand, I really WOULD appreciate secrecy on the matter of the football game, imagine Millicent's face if she ever found out! No one would believe it! I should also mention that, despite my hatred for Hagrid's teaching methods, I love magical creatures. Of course unicorns are my favorites, but leprechauns are simply fascinating. You must direct me to some location where I might be able to see them… Other than that, I'm going to finish up all our school work before this trip so I don't have it hanging over my shoulders. How are you coming along in the projects? I'm particularly enjoying the Charms essay we were assigned, and my Potions experiment is coming along grandly. It does help to have my very own Potions lab at home.  
Well, I'll see you next week.  
Best,  
Pansy Parkinson_

Seamus read the owl from pansy over and over. She was really coming with them... He couldn't believe it!  
He chuckled at the part where Pansy talked about seeing leprechauns . . . he highly doubted that she had actually seen a proper leprechaun; hardly anybody had really . . . all anybody really knew of them was, 'playful, sneaky, short, Irish wonders that hoarded gold all day', thanks to Muggle holidays.  
'It does help to have my very own Potions lab at home'. So she liked potions? It was Seamus's best subject, though he hardly thought she knew that. They seemed to have a lot in common. A love for magical creatures was another; he wanted to work with Dragons when he was older. Dragons or a potions teacher and he would be happy.  
Luna hardly enjoyed potions, and thought that dragons were just stealing the homes of the Cockneywarbles, which evidently were gigantic, invisible vegetables that gave wizards the ability to apparate. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how little he and Luna had in common.  
They got on great, sure, but he had watched them slowly part from one another. How long could he really go out with her?

"Seamus, you've got an owl!" His mum yelled up from the sitting room. Before he could even get up, an owl with multi-coloured wings flew into his room and crashed into the wall.  
"Bloody bird…" he took the note that was attached to Aurora's leg and opened it. It was from Luna. She had the brilliant idea to charm her bird's wings a different colour to represent different …somethings. Seamus shook his head. He was always trying to figure out what she was doing. I suppose that's what kept their relationship fresh at the start, them talking about literal nonsense.  
He thought about Pansy in the store and how she was so forward. He really liked that. He wasn't really forward himself very much…but that was no reason to frown upon it in others…

_Seamus,  
Hello dear, I hope Aurora doesn't go after the Blomfly plant I gave you.  
Seamus looked at the bird and cursed at it started chomping on the red coloured leaves. It wasn't the plant he cared about, more so the scent it gave off once the leaves were torn. He shooed Aurora away and continued with the owl.  
She's started to nibble on random plants around the house… I think it's because her peradolmi charms are starting to work. It was nice to see you the other day while you were working; we haven't been seeing much of each other lately. I was thinking maybe I could come over and spend some time with you (and your mum of course) for a bit.  
My feet are awfully chilly lately too, have you been saying the chants I wrote out?  
Lots of love,  
Luna._

Seamus sighed and replied to Luna, watching Aurora take off with the, and a little piece of Blomfly also.

How would Luna feel about him going on holiday with Pansy? Should he ask her to go along? He wasn't sure if THAT was such a good idea. He'd known LOADS of couples that break it off because of something like that. He still liked her of course; they'd been through a lot together.  
Maybe he'll just forget to mention Pansy coming along with him and Dean. There was no reason to worry Luna just yet. And of course, Pansy wouldn't say anything, since she wanted the football game kept quiet.

Pansy and football, for some reason, those two just made Seamus's head spin, and he couldn't figure out why. The thought of Pansy sitting next to him in a packed arena, with a green scarf around her slim neck gave him the shivers.


	5. Chapter 5

The following week dragged along in an excruciatingly slow pattern of anticipating owls, excitement rushing through them when they finally arrived, disappointment because they were _never _long enough to satisfy, and a frenzy of nervous energy when thinking of just the right response to send off.

For Pansy, this altogether new sensation of doubting herself for the first time in her life and actually wanting to _impress _someone, and a _Gryffindor_ at that, was baffling. It was mind-boggling. It was thoroughly disconcerting and she quickly decided not to think about it at all. She was just nervous her friends would find out, that's all. Surely there was nothing more to it, she reasoned. And certainly, the fact that she dreamed of pale twinkling blue eyes had nothing to do with Seamus at all…

She set her face in a murderous scowl at the traitorous flutters and the butterflies in her stomach that Dulce set off by swooping in through the window and landing on the table in front of her, a letter gripped tightly in her talons.

Likewise, Seamus himself was rationalizing away the small twinge of guilt, and trying to repress the big goofy grin, he always got when he read her witty responses to his letters. He good-naturedly assured himself that he was just being hospitable to someone who was interested in his beautiful home country. The fact that the certain someone who was showing interest was slowly charming him with her quick wit and humorous sarcasm, and not to mention thoughts of just how lovely her curves are, had absolutely nothing to do with his sudden desire to show her every inch of fertile soil, every acre of greenery, and every delight that Ireland offered. And if Dean teased him about his eagerness to plan the trip to perfection, or the slight blush of red that crept up his neck at any mention of her, well, that was just his mate being his usual and obnoxious self.

Nevertheless, the week eventually passed, and all confusion and curiosity was set aside as dreams became reality. At the appointed time, Pansy kissed her dad on the cheek, hugged her mum, and hurried into the green flames before her parents could finish calling out their goodbyes.

She stepped out of the fire, brushed off of her cloak, and took a long look around the cottage she was in. She frowned. Had she mispronounced the words? Damn the Irish and their lilts. She could have sworn she said "Beacan Monastery," and while she wasn't exactly sure what a monastery _was_ she had an inkling it wasn't a small wooden residence with framed pictures on the mantle of a brunette couple and their twin girls and…."Shite," Pansy cursed loudly. "Thank Merlin I haven't set off any wards…now let's see…is there any…?" She whirled around slowly looking for floo powder, and she spotted a hopeful looking pot next to a picture of the adorable twin toddlers.

She didn't spend much time admiring them before throwing in a handful and trying again.

This time, she managed more successfully and stepped out to see a worried Seamus and a bewildered Dean, whose expressions quickly turned to relief. She allowed them to help her out of the fireplace and used her wand to clean herself of the dust she'd acquired, and smoothly greeted them with "Been waiting long, boys?"

After a moment of potentially awkward silence, the three of them broke out into grins and headed down the stone corridor as their excited laughter and chatter echoed before them on their way out. No matter what the outcome of the trip, it was sure to be memorable.


	6. Chapter 6

Seamus was the perfect host. He prided himself on his extensive knowledge of the land, the history of the region, and he knew the ins and outs of every pub from one green coast to the other. Yes. Seamus was the most devoted, charming, easy-going, perfect host.

Dean snickered to himself as he watched his friend make an arse out of himself trying to be "the perfect gentleman," and lecturing everyone with useless facts about everything from the buildings surrounding them to the cobblestone roads their feet stepped on as they made their way to "Ireland's most precious treasure; O'Malley's Bar and Grille." He shook his head and nudged Pansy in the side to flash her an apologetic grin. "Excuse Seamus here… once he gets started there's no stopping him." He turned to Seamus. "Oi, mate! What did they say it was called again? Alcoholism?" He snorted as Seamus turned beet red and stuttered, while Pansy let out a light laugh.

"Oi! You _know_ I like it for the food too! The potatoes are almost as good as me mam makes at home!"

Pansy grinned to herself as the two friends bickered back and forth, and took the opportunity to peer through one of the shop windows. She couldn't make much out through all the dust, and the shop itself looked to be older than the antiques it held inside. The windows rattled gently in rhythm to the loud shouts of "tosser!", "sod off!", "daft git!", and "wanker" from the two buffoons behind her. With a last glance at the shop, she turned back to see Seamus holding his ribs, and Dean doubled over in agony from the laughing fit they had now succumbed to. She sighed, let out a laugh herself, and proceeded to help the two adolescents to dust off and get to their feet. "So Seamus…does this pub serve…_long islands_?" She let a grin escape as Seamus' eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Why yes they do. Right this way, my lady." Seamus linked Pansy's slender arm through his and led her through the street and into the pub. Pansy tried to ignore the tingle in her stomach from his soft hand brushing against hers for that one brief moment and she quickly looked away to distract herself, missing the way Seamus' eyes searched her face and the slow flush that crept up his neck-- but Dean didn't miss a beat; raising an eyebrow and meeting his friend's embarrassed eyes. Seamus just shrugged and launched into another explanation of just who Old O'Malley was, and just why he decided to build a pub. The exuberant and enthusiastic story had the three in tears by the time they were seated, and Pansy kept exclaiming in between giggles that not a word of the story could be actually true.

The hours passed by in a blur of laughter, drinks, and delight. Pansy was beaming, Seamus was grinning, and Dean was patting his stomach in pure contentment and satisfaction. No one had room for dessert. The three reluctantly and sluggishly made their way out and Seamus started to lead them down the packed road. It was dark now, with huge lamps lighting the street, and the laughter and chatter of the people pouring into the road echoed off the stone walls. Once in a safe and secluded alley, Seamus grabbed Pansy's hand tightly in his, making her heart jump at the unexpected motion. He nodded to Dean, and with a pull of their navels, a blur of color, and a faint pop, the three landed on a grassy lawn littered with rocks and the distant roar of a nearby beach. Seamus grinned and held onto Pansy's arm to stable her as she stumbled on a rock. "Welcome to me home. Come inside, Mam's waiting to meet you."

She looked at the house uncertainly, and back to Seamus. "Do I look pissed to you? I don't want your mum to get a bad impression of me…does my breath smell of long island?" Pansy pressed closer to Seamus on tip-toe to breathe close to him, and he felt his neck prickle. He turned abruptly and started walking toward the house. "No. You're fit--I mean, fine. You're fine. Let's go, come on mate!" He elbowed Dean to start walking and led them towards the house.

"Mam! We're home! And we've brought the guest I was telling you about!"


End file.
